Hunger
by xxphoenixfallenxx
Summary: Jasper deals with a twisted serial killer.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any related content or characters. Faya is mine.**

It was all mundane to him. New schedule, same subjects. New school, same routine. He was tired of it, yes. Alice insisted, however, so he endured the mundane. He endured the aggravating stares of the hormone-ridden girls, the glares from the jockeys. All to please his beloved Alice so.

The fourth week in started as most did. However, Alice would not be joining him this week. She had gone on a hunting trip wit Edwards, Bella, and Nessie and wouldn't be back until Saturday. He was alone here. Rose and Emmett were off being alone together again, only for a short while but long enough that school was meaningless to them.

He entered creative writing class, bracing himself for the flood of female hormones that would attack his senses. Few boys ever were in that class. He took it mostly to get insight on the current obsessions of the girls. Some were about the dream guy, others about tormented souls, more about butterflies and giddy feelings. It was a feeding ground of sorts, where he could feel every emotion words on paper could elicit from every emotional teen in the group.

Sometimes he played with their emotions, because he wanted that response from them. Sometimes he enjoyed making them his puppets.

Then came Faya. She was something he'd never encountered before.

Faya was two polar opposites all at once. She was a deep cold pool of darkness and fear and despair, while at the same time being a massive blaze of energy and rage and hate and passion. It was overwhelming, when she first sauntered into the room, gliding into the chair in front of him, her raven hair nearly swiping his nose as she tossed it over one shoulder. Her scent alone nearly drove him into a murderous frenzy.

Her poems were dark at most times, but then came the deep ones, the ones that left every girl in the room feeling awed and energized. She was a master with words, making him feel, forcing him to feel, every detail her work provoked. Jasper decided to work his magic on her. He wanted to see what came out of her when she was giddy and lovestruck, so he pushed those feelings on her.

Her words did not change. Her work did not change. His powers did not seem to affect her in the slightest, but however every other person in the room felt it.

It infuriated him.

He followed her home one day, trying to learn her secrets. Trying to understand where those feelings came from. To taste the source of the polar opposites. What he found horrified him.

Faya lived in an abandoned apartment house, one that might have been inhabited fifty years ago. Old brick, with moss and ivy growing up the sides. Inside, the paint peeled off the walls in layers, the floor stank of mold, and there was no electricity or heat. Faya walked deep within the decrepit structure, to a room sealed tight by a sliding metal door. She opened it, smiling a horrific smile.

Inside were people chained to the walls, each in a varying state of hellish existence. Most were so thin it was amazing they were even alive at all. Faya approached a young man, one Jasper recognized from a missing person add from last week's paper. He seemed to be in better shape than most. Jasper realized all the people in the room were men of various ages.

"So, do you still wanna fuck me?" She giggled in the face of the young man, who trembled and whimpered against his gag.

With no hesitation, Faya pulled a pocket knife from her back pocket and cut swiftly over the young man's forearm. He screeched as blood dripped down. Faya gripped the arm tightly, squeezing it to cause more blood to pour out. And as it did, Jasper felt hungry. He felt like he was burning. But what she did next stopped him. She as... licking the blood off his skin.

She was drinking his blood.

The next day, there she was, innocent enough, sitting in front of him. She glanced back at him, winked. Towards the end of class she slipped him a piece of torn paper with an address.

"Meet me after school if you want a good time."

Jasper smirked. He'd play this game.

The address led him to the abandoned house, as he had expected. She was wearing an unbelievably skimpy outfit, one that might tempt a typical boy. She led him inside, right towards the locked metal sliding door. She pulled him in close.

Jasper held tight as the human kissed him, biting at his neck, moving against him all over as she moaned. Her emotions read excitement, and... hunger. Suddenly he heard her gasp, and realized a needle had broken against his skin by his neck. She stared at him, startled.

"My turn." He growled.

In one swift move he had lifted her off the floor with one hand, and with the other had torn the lock from the door. Sliding it open, he looked inside at the poor souls whom had become her victims.

"You enjoy this? Drinking other human's blood. Well let me tell you about thirst, human." Jasper snarled.

He found an empty set of chains and locked her in tight. He then released the other humans, shoving them rather harshly out of their prison before closing the door. He could see in the dark, she could not. She didn't make a sound, but he felt her fear.

"What do you think you are?" Jasper asked, watching her as she looked all around the room.

"A monster." She laughed.

"That you are. A monster. But you don't know what it's like to be a real monster." Jasper said, coming in close.

He pinned her against the wall, inhaling deep. Feeding off the evil that oozed out of every pore of her being.

"So what are you supposed to be?" She asked, jerking away as he brushed a hand over her throat.

She was evil. She was disgusting. And he needed redemption. He was, after all, taking a page from Edward's book.

"HUNGRY." Jasper purred.

She shrieked as he bit into her neck, drinking mouthfuls at a time. He stopped just before she passed out. Now the true pain would start, and he felt her try to fight the pain before it overwhelmed her. She screamed for hours, and he relished in it.

Finally, he finished her, to stop her from changing, to feed his hunger.

Saturday came. Alice returned. She curled up against him in bed as he lay looking at the ceiling. she must have known. She'd seen it the second he decided to do it. What would she say?

"You're very bad at your diet, Jasper." She whispered quietly, gently kissing his neck.

**Reviews please!**


End file.
